Kaeru no Inochi
by ItWasYouThatSentencedMeToDeath
Summary: This is a story that is not at all like my others. This fic is fairly serious with a bit of humor, fighting and possibly some sexual activity. It is a bout two or more battling gangs and members of which that arent exactly mortal enemies like they're supp
1. Encounters

**Kaeru no Inochi**

Was' up people I am Inu-chan. Though my stories ain't that great you somehow found this one and I urge you to read it. Under one condition should you not review if your going to severely burn me with some super flame calling me a asshole, shit head or a fucker. If you want to flame go ahead just don't say anything racial or inappropriate. Or I will hunt you down and rip off your head. Peace R&R. .

Disclaimer: Hi I am Inu-chan not Rumiko Takahashi; therefore I do not own Inuyasha or any other related character or weapon names.

This is an AU fic so if you hate them then see ya, but if you could careless keep reading.

Chapter One : Encounters

**Roof in Downtown Tokyo**

"Kag. Kag we have a target coming out of the warehouse. Miroku's going in through the ventilation shafts." Reported a female vice over a radio.

"Got it Sango. I see the guy, he's three hundred meters, " said Kagome.

"That's the guy now take him out when you got a clear shot. After you get him Miroku will drive the Bakemonos out."

"Alright. Watch this Sango." Said Kagome as she sighted in just above the man's chin with her Remington 700 22-250. **_Bang! Bang! _**Two rounds went through his head. His brain splattering on the floor and his head only holding itself together by a fourth inch of skin. " Score! Right through the mouth!"

"I'm gonna be sick. Why did it have to be through the head?" complained Sango.

"Come on it's not that bad I mean I could've used the fifty caliber." retorted Kagome making Sango more sick. "Plus you can't be sick now you gotta go down there."

"You're right I have to help Miroku or he'll end up dead. Cover us."

"Sure thing."

Sango slid down the building and jumped to the ground trying to avoid the dead body without a head, no like she's never seen it before at another fight or heist. Just as Sango reached the warehouse many gang members were smoked out by Miroku. They came to a halt when they saw her standing outside with her M249 machine gun.

"What the hell is she doing here!" shouted one of the demons in the group.

Then a young woman who resembled Kagome stepped out of the crowd," She is part of the Jisatsu gang. There are three of them. Oh and one more thing where is my sister?"

Before Sango could say anything a few demons stepped towards Sango and said, "Only three! What a joke. Come on Hiten, let's get her." They rushed at Sango. …**_Bang! Bang!_** … A bullet tore through their heads before they got within six feet of Sango. Then three more shots were fired taking out the whole front line except the woman resembling Kagome who put a barrier around herself.

"Well I don't know who your sister is but Kagome's gonna lead in your head."(A/N: hey that rhymes lead head. Lol) said Miroku from behind the remaining eight people.

"Oh so you do know her. How rude of me I'm Kikyo, Kagome's sister." Said Kikyo bowing slightly.

"Nani? Kagome has a sibling other than Souta?" questioned Sango surprised

"She never told you about me I feel hurt. Oh well that doesn't matter anymore because you won't feel anything after this. Inuyasha, kill."

"Yes shujin," responded as he jumped from his hiding spot in the rafters. He lunged at Sango and grabbed her by the wrists as she fired blindly taking out everyone except Miroku and Kikyo.(A/N: shujin is used in the master or employer context.)

"Good dog I will see you at home and don't hurt my sister." said Kikyo before she vanished. Miroku pulled out his shotgun and fired at Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way. The shotgun blast in turn hit Sango knocking her over. Inuyasha then turned to Miroku and sliced the shotgun at the firing pin and grabbed him by the neck. **_Bang! _**A bullet hit the demon, in the shoulder causing him to collapse.

Kagome rushed down to the dead bodies of her friends. She then walked over to the dog-eared mongrel that murdered them, and drew her Desert Eagle Mark XIX forty-four magnum and put it to his head.

"I will kill you. You're a heartless bastard of a youkai. You don't deserve to live any longer."stated Kagome as tears dripped from her eyes.

"A heartless bastard." He laughed despite the gun to his head," If I am then you are one cold bitch. Your friends are still alive. The girl has a bulletproof vest, and you shot me before I could crush that guy's windpipe. My comrades are dead but I could careless about them. I like you though you are the first person to injure me since I fought my brother. So stop crying girl and get off me." Inuyasha said before examining his wound, and flipping her over on her back so that he was on top. Then seeing that she wasn't struggling he got up.

Kagome got off of him and asked, "What is your name?"

"I am Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, I am Kagome"

Hey if you're reading this you read my fic tell me if you like it and oh that button on the bottom left corner of the screen is the review button you press it. Well to all you girls I love you. And guys I'm not gay and I hope your not either inches away from computer Peace

Oh I should update this if I get one review, and that update will be on Sunday or Monday. And if you tell me what the Title Says in English I will give you a virtual cookie. If you didn't know **Kaeru no Inochi **is the Title.


	2. Questions

**Kaeru no Inochi**

Hey it is the second chapter this is all thanx to one reviewer, yay for them. And the reviewer is, drum role please, dim the lights John cool thanx, dude where's my envelope oh yea my pocket, now I cant read the damn thing turn the lights up, good and the reviewer is:

**_FushigiYugiFan80:_** Thank you my one and only reviewer for this story. Yay give a big round of applause. Cool now the disclaimer and then to the story.

Oh wait we have another reviewer who is awesome it is **_Indie J. Black_**: oh thanx for telling me that you were a girl or I would be a little freaked out and I love you too I have also come up with a definition for interactivodular and it is something that looks cool that you can use so, I guess a phone shaped like a banana looks cool and being a phone you could use it to talk to people with but that's just my definition so I'm sure you have heard me ramble enough so on with the show or fic more or less.

One last thing I'm sure you all hate me for holding the story up but I feel this is important so here it is: I, Inu-chan do not in any way shape or form hate Kagome, and if it seems I made her bitchy in the fic it is only temporary and necessary for the fic but this will change.

Disclaimer: I'm Inu-chan not Rumiko Takahashi there for I do not own Inuyasha or any other related characters.

Chapter Two: Questions

The Warehouse 

"I am Inuyasha."

"Well then Inuyasha you better start telling me why you're working for my sister," said Kagome grimly.

"Now Kagome was it," he pauses for an answer but none comes so he continues "Now Kagome I can't just tell you that. It would be against my standards I like to keep things like that to myself."

"Ok then I'll give you a choice you can come with me or I can take you with me."

"Like you could take me, you a mere human. A human who would allow her comrades to die, perish before her Watching as they fall one by one. Then later come to aid but not be competent enough to obtain revenge. You are a disgrace not only to your race but also to the reputation of a sniper. You are weak. You have could not even think quick enough to shoot me down before I almost killed your friends. People like you sicken me. You should not be allowed to live," said Inuyasha before drawing his sword and putting it to her neck " I do not know why I allow you to live. Perhaps it is your sisters command, but your sister isn't here so I guess I will see to it that you are disposed of."

" I don't fear you," she retorted slapping his blade away and moving closer " you threaten to kill but you do not, you had a chance to kill but you didn't take it. I don't believe you will kill me. I think that you would not be able to bring yourself to it," she leaned to him and whispered " and I don't think you could do it bound and shackled. _Shibaru Hito._" As she said those words a ring of light formed around his neck and wrists. He tried to move but he found he couldn't no matter how hard he struggled. As he struggled Kagome laughed evilly.

"What is this wench!?" Inuyasha yelled still struggling.

"It is a portion of my power, am I still weak I don't think so." Kagome chuckled. She picked up her radio and changed the frequency and said "Come pick us up." Five minuets later a helicopter landed. And a small fox youkai hopped out.

"Kag what happened?" asked the kit.

"This dude tried to kill us, he works for my sister."

"Oh, so what you wanna do with him?"

"I think I wanna fuck him." (hahaha you thought she really said that she actually said " I just wanna ask him a few questions.")

"So are you gonna help me get these people in the copter or not."

"No you can do it your self," said Kagome putting Inuyasha in the modified version of the ZB500 G-Lynx." I'm joking I'll help ya,"

Yokohama North Dock on Tokyo Bay 

Inuyasha had passed out from the lack of air in the baggage compartment of the helicopter, and was now chained upside down over the water of the dock. He awoke to see the man who he had nearly killed before being shot. The human seemed to have a rather satisfied look on his face as he read whatever it was.

"Human unchain me." Inuyasha shouted to him.

"You are awake I guess Kags forgot that there was no air in the trunk. You scared me last night I thought I was dead," the man answered.

"You mean Kagome saved you before I killed you, you call her Kags? Why?" Inuyasha retorted and questioned at the same time.

"I call her Kags or Just Kag Because Kagome is a long name and it takes up to much time to say on a radio. Sango calls her that too," answered the man.

"Sango…… is that the girl that was with you?"

"Yes, and I am Miroku."

Their conversation was interrupted by two women came through the door. Kagome was very cheerful, while Sango seemed rather board. They greeted Miroku and they talked to each other for a minuet or two ignoring Inuyasha. That was until, "Pervert! **Smack**!"(Normally this would be caused by Miroku's hand engaging in interaction with Sango's ass but that is not the case.)

"We leave you here to make sure he," yelled Sango pointing at Inuyasha "doesn't try to escape and you are looking at porn!"

"Ok he was looking at porn you yelled at him I think you're even," Inuyasha screamed down to them.

"He's right, and I think it shows Miroku's a healthy guy," agreed Kagome. "So Inuyasha where did you meet my sister? I know you remember you don't forget something like that,"

"Kagome I met her at a bar. Now release me I cant feel my legs," he answered.

"I'll let you go in a little while. Who trained you?"

"My dad now let me go."

"Who is your dad?"

"Who is your dad Kagome? Where is he? How old were you when…he first hit you?" Kagome was terrified the horrible memories that sentence brought caught her off guard. "Kagome you don't like my questions and I don't like yours now let me go." Kagome was in a daze a trance-like state as she lowered him and unlocked his chains. She was for an unknown reason under his control. She could not help but be obedient to his command. When Sango and Miroku saw her removing his chains they tried to stop her but it was too late.

"If you say the right things you can control any one," Inuyasha said while stretching his legs. "So Kagome where is he?"

"He is dead."

"And why is he dead?"

"He is dead because…"

I like to be evil so it shall stop here at the cliffy. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while so this is kind of a late Christmas gift to all of you but if you don't celebrate Christmas Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy whatever else peace .


End file.
